Operation Little Monsters
by Redbox275
Summary: Two transfer spies join Lee, Meagan, Marc, and Tony to answer a distress call from an island off of South Africa. A simple rescue mission turns into a witnessing of the dark, unethical, and unforgiving side of science. TonyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing Spiez. Compyright goes to Marathon and other respected contributers and owners.**

**Hi fellow fanfiction readers, you have seen me in the comment and now I get to share with you my work. Like everyone else I would like for you to read and review and enjoy this fanfic at you leisure. Please be specific to what I am doing well and what I need to improve on to make my fanfic better and more enjoyable to read. So now you can indulge yourself if you have not already.**

* * *

Tony's POV

Even though I should have waited I had very little patience left as my fingers were almost tingling and my insides fidgeting. I didn't hear a sound go off yet I thought maybe just maybe there will be something there. I couldn't wait anymore so I grabbed that hunk of metal that had been irritating me and started pressing the buttons. Unfortunately just as I expected, there was nothing. The screen of my phone was blank, no messages, no emails, and no missing calls.

Megan came into the family room and sat next me. She took the remote and started clicking through channels on the television and noticed me sulking on the coach. "Hey Tony what's with the long face?"

"None of those girls will text me back." I groaned.

"Well, it's only been a few days. If you wait a little longer one of them will text back, right?"

"In few days as in a week!" I exclaimed.

"Wow time sure does fly." Megan said nervously. "I guess you're not any of their types."

"Hey I waited at the phone for like ten minutes I should get something."

"You know, Tony, as I think about it you probably really put a dent in your reputation when you loudly and proudly announced to me that you were going to play hard to get and make them 'sweat out a bit'."

"But I was trying to get respect-"

"And your attempt backfired on you like a jetpack." Megan interrupted. "You get respect by giving respect, obviously." She huffed.

"Yeah but this time I kind of want girlfriend, really." I sighed, "Do you think I could ever get second chance." I shot her the innocent little brother face, one of the very few things that benefited from being the youngest.

Megan gave me a forgiving smile. "Just learn from your mistakes. There will be a girl who will fall for you."

"So you will help me find a girlfriend again?"

"No."

Before I could react I felt a slight vibration under my feet. It quickly turned into something like an earthquake. In seconds I was awkwardly positioned on the coach along with Lee, Marc, and Megan.

"Hello spiez," Jerry warmly greeted us.

"Hey what's up Jer?" Said Lee.

"I have a very important mission and a big an announcement to make."

"Ooh what is it?" Megan squealed.

"First the announcement. Let me introduce to you two agents that will be assisting you on your mission."

The door behind opened to reveal a girl and a boy. The boy was very tall, tall as Jerry and obviously would tower over all of us. He had shaggy longish red hair yet you could easily see his sky blue eyes. His face seemed firm and serious like a general from a military movie.

When my eyes fell on the girl I felt like a bat struck my chest. She was beautiful! Her stunning red hair laid softly past her shoulder and her eyes were shimmering blue. She had a sweet and innocent face that was so...adorable. Finally when I could got my eyes off her to see the rest of the world I realized she was short, shorter than me. She was like a mailbox compared to her skyscraper brother.

As I was gawking at her, I felt her eyes gravitate toward mine like a magnate. We stared each other for longer than ten seconds while I saw her face turn a very light tint of pink and a tiny smile grew on her face. Maybe. Never the less the butterflies flopped harder in my stomach. Her eyes soon left me for the technology on the wall and then back into lock position.

"Tony," Marc stabbed my side causing my train of thought to crumble. "Introduce yourself." He murmured to me.

I perked up and noticed everyone was staring at me. "My name is Tony." I managed to say.

"Sorry, Tony has an attention span of a goldfish." Lee chimed in.

I scrunched down and tried to chuckle my way out of the sick feeling of embarrassment.

"Continuing, your mission is a to investigate..." Jerry began to talk but my focus was on her.

I watched as she listened unlike what I was doing. I was in a potent daze of infatuation. Suddenly an object flies in my face. Then a hand caught it right in front of me. I flinched and realized it was Marc's hand.

Jerry smiled, "Nice catch Marc."

"Thanks, Jer." Marc looked over to me with a confused glance.

"Now that everybody has their gadgets I will let you go and since there is so many of you today's you're transportation is the high speed plane." Jerry said.

As everyone headed off. I pulled Marc aside as we walked. "Wait what is our mission?"

"You weren't listening at all were you?" Marc said irritatingly. 'Admit it."

"No." I confessed.

"There was a distress call from an island off South Africa and we are going there to search and rescue the whoever sent the distress call. Also there was a report of strange...beings too."

I gulped and asked frantically. "What kinds of beings?"

"I guess we have to go there to find out. Oh and I almost forgot. Here is the gadget Jerry gave you, the Polar Blast Ray Run.

"Wait I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What about the two agents? What are their names? Are they transferring to Southdale? Are they transferring to our team? Do you think the girl is cute?"

"Slow down Tony. To answer all you questions. Their names are Fiona and Jeff Finster, a brother sister team. They've transfer here to Southdale but not to our unit. Jerry sent us on this mission because in the future we might join up with them again. And for your last question, sure, I guess she is a cute in a pappy-dog-little-kid sort of way." His eyes narrowed and he grinned suspiciously. "I am going theorize that you like Fiona, don't you?"

My face starts to burn and I quickened my walk to pass him. "No way," I called back. I didn't think it was a really convincing response but I had nothing else.

When settled in the seat it finally hit me,_ I could be hitting on a fifth, forth, or a tall third grader. She is short enough. I guess dating a girl grade younger would be acceptable. She might be proud of dating an older guy. Then again Jerry would pick skill over age so she could be too young but he is still a rational man so why would he pick a nine or eight year old….Calm down, Tony, you're thinking too much. Don't let our brain will fry._

Before I could shut my eyes I noticed Fiona right next to me staring out the window and the sunlight was hitting her perfectly and that's when I figured I won't be able to any sleep this flight.

* * *

**I will update every Sunday until the end of the story so I hope you guys come around and read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here is chapter two. I promise the next chapter will be much larger.**

* * *

Soon, I felt the plane's fierce takeoff as it soared through the sky. I watched Fiona stare out the window. Then, abruptly, she shifted her head. I veered away from her just as quickly, afraid to get caught. I glanced to the left to see what the others were up to, and Megan was on her MPCom, Jeff was just resting, Marc was moderating the coordinates, and Lee was piloting the plane, nothing interesting. I turned back around to see Fiona staring right at me. She quickly whirled around but before she turned away I saw the bright blush on her face.

Now _I know she likes me_. _all I need to figure out is_..."How old are you?" I blurted. _Wow, nice going. That's the first thing you say to her._

"Huh?" she replied.

"I, uh... you see, umm..." I struggled to speak while I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "What I mean is, you seem really young, or short... or both, and I know I'm not one to talk, but you are really young to be a WHOOP agent or so you look, because I was told to not judge a book by the cover, and... yeah." Embarrassed from my dorky rambling, my gaze fell to my boots, avoiding her expression while my nerves were going rampant. Then, to my surprise I heard I small closed-mouth laugh coming from Fiona.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Fiona glanced away.

"Come on, tell me."

"Just... never mind it."

'Please," I started to beg.

At first she was hesitant. "Well, it was just how you spazzed and rambled on when you asked that question, and it was a little funny," she said softly. Even though she was shyly looking away I could spot the small smile on her face. "Anyways, I am eleven, but I am short for my age."

_Phew_! "Me too!"

Her eyes then skimmed me down. "You're not short for your age. In my opinion you're a really good size."

Her nice compliment made caused my face to rise in temperature. "I meant my age."

"Oh yeah, sorry, my mistake."

There was pause as she faced directly in front of her and I didn't want to sit there in an awkward silence so I said, "Where are you from?"

"Barlington." She answered.

"I never heard of it. Is it far?"

"It's another city that's not that far, actually."

"Why did you move?"

"My mom finally decided she wanted to raise us so she attempted to take custody and succeeded."

"Us?" I asked.

"Jeff is my brother."

"Oh, right."

_She seems so timid and vulnerable I wondered how she got into WHOOP. "Why were you picked for WHOOP?"_

Fiona's expression suddenly formed a proud smirk. "Well, I guess you have to work with me and find out... and it's something about a spy gene."

"Can you at least tell me if you're brains or bronze?"

"Brains."

Thinking how tall Jeff was he had to the bronze. "Does Jeff play basketball? He's really tall."

"Yeah, he used to play for our school, but it had some budget cuts, so, instead, he just played with our neighbors."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I play goalie in soccer, and I also like to skateboard."

"Really? Me too. I skateboard and play soccer and have been in many positions each season, but, I have to say, goalie is my least favorite. It's just so... boring. All you do is stand there."

"I see your point, but I don't get as tired."

"So your lazy?" I jokingly asked.

"No and why are you asking all the questions. Am I under interrogation or something? Are you going to make me plead for innocence." She giggled.

"Yes and I am going to show you no mercy." I laughed.

She let out her small laugh. We kept talking for the rest of the flight unaware of what was going to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to announcement I CHANGED CHAPTER ONE A BIT at the part where Marc is informing Tony about the mission. 1. It's not raining. I found that part unnecessary. 2. Marc told Tony there was strange beings there. Okay that is all. I hope it was not an inconvenience.**

**By the way I would like to thank Rani1597 and Wordgirlserenity for the reviews. I really want hear your thoughts and comments you wonderful readers who made it to the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"We're here." Lee announced.

Fiona and I glanced out the window. Outside there was a creamy beach with waves that swayed back and forth on the sand and a thick broad forest that stood to the left. We soon joined the others at front and out the pilot's window we saw stocky wall of trees

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Where do we even start?"

"Maybe we should split up into groups explore into the island and see what we find." Marc suggested. "From my calculations this island isn't that big."

"Sounds like a simple plan." Megan agreed. "Let's go."

Everybody exited the plane approached the forest with that plan in mind except Fiona. Still standing at the entrance, from her expression and how she was rubbing her temple with her left hand I could tell the wheel were rapidly turning in her head.

"Wait guys" Fiona called out. "I have another idea." She took in a breath. "Even though Marc said the island isn't big it might save us more time if we flew over with birds eye view. Therefore might be something above that would give us a indication to where they are like distress signal or a building. Also we would avoid the strange beings Jerry warned us on."

"Good idea." Marc complimented.

"Okay." Megan said.

Lee said. 'I like it."

"Yeah me too." I said.

We activated out rocket boats and shot into the sky. Once we were up I peered at the ground below. From up above it was like a green blanket with a light cream colored border. I looked around to see no clouds in sight and felt a slight breeze. For a short while Lee, Megan, Marc, Fiona, Jeff, and I scanned below for anything interesting. After a few minutes we got to the other end of the island.

"Did you guys see anything?" Megan asked.

"Actually I spotted a clearing." Marc replied.

"Since there is nothing to suspect here we should land on the clearing and investigate by foot." Lee said.

As we got closer to the ground I noticed gray figures. "Look guys I see something down there do you think it is the missing agents. HELLO THERE WE ARE-"

Marc interrupted me by tightly covering his hand over my mouth.

"Tony we aren't sure who those people are exactly. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves if they're dangerous." Megan whispered.

I nodded and Marc uncovered my mouth.

"Megan has a point. Quick! Land on the tree around the clearing and spy on them." Lee directed.

Obeying we head dived into the trees. I grabbed a sturdy branch and pulled myself up and held tightly to the thinner branch above. To the left of me I made out through the branches men in gray uniforms that looked to be guards but I knew they weren't WHOOP agents.

I kept observing as they were unloading something from a truck. The one guard was wearing a mask doctors wear as he held a bright white sack. The sack was like Lee's duffle bags but longer and was droopy in his arms. He walked up to the other guard who was digging in a deep hole where I could only see the tip of his head and the dirt flinging out of it. The man pulled himself out of the hole and stepped back while the first guard threw the bag carelessly.

I heard them mumble something but I could only tell the first guard looked very disgusted and irritated. He went back to the truck to take something else out but it wasn't a white sack. It was instead dirtier, paler, saggier, and smaller thing than he previously had. It appeared to have on a white cloth and from where I was staring it looked like wires was hanging from the it along with what seemed like faded withered twine hung from one end.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized what it obviously was. A corpse. I shuddered. I never really have ever seen dead things before. Maybe birds or sushi but never a human body.

A felt a small poke at my side. I turned my body saw Fiona's hand stretched out and on her palm was a two pills. "Invisibility Pillity" She mouthed. Fiona stretched out and I could tell she was struggling to hold on to the branch above while trying to give me the pills too. "Help" She mouthed. I stretched out too but it wasn't enough. Her right hand grabbed my shoulder for support as she kept struggling.

It wasn't long before my shoulder started to hurt as I felt her weight press on to it. I hastily snatched one of the pills and took it. Right after she popped the other pill into her month but this made her lose balance. Suddenly she came plunging into me and grabbed onto my torso for dear life. This made my grip give out as we fell to the ground with a huge _CRUNCH._

Leaves caught my fall but didn't aid everything as the wind was knocked out of me. For a moment I struggled for air. It also didn't help that I could feel Fiona on top me. The pill were activated but I could feel her still clenching my shoulders, her legs intertwined with mine, and her warm breath tickling my noise.

The unexpected fall and the close contact with Fiona left me in bad condition at the moment. I was very relieved at least that we were invisible. She wouldn't see me blushing and I would only guess how close she was with the hints of her warm breath and her hair scimming the sides of my face. But I couldn't think about that for long as I heard the guards talking.

"I definitely heard something." The first guard said.

"Me too. Do you think it could be one of Doctor's mistakes running loose?" The second guard asked.

"Maybe, it could also be a WHOOP agent who received the distress call." The first guard was now staring right at our direction.

I gulped. My heart loudly beating in my ears.

The second guard spoke. "Doctor said that WHOOP has the cutting edge technology including the ability of super speed and invisibility."

The first guard started walking towards us. Staring in our direction sharply looking for any movement. I stayed frozen. My neck was in locked position as I waited in anticipation for him to discovery us or to pass on. I am shook as they got closer. He scooped up a small pile of dirt and threw it out. It dropped a foot short from us. He picked up another pile that's larger and launched it. I flinched as I feel the thin wave of dirt on my side.

"There they are." The first guard shouts.

The other guy came charging to us and pulled out a tazer. I frantically pushed Fiona off of me and whipped out the Polar Freeze Ray Gun and basted him with it. Stunned I stared at the man in a block of ice. Before the second guard could come to us I shot him too. Two blocks of ice stood with two guards frozen in attack position.

"Are you two alright?" Megan called down.

"Yes." Fiona called back.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my front and my back. I heard the others drop down.

"Hey little T are you okay?" Lee said from behind me.

"I am alright." I grumbled. I didn't like him calling me "little T" in front of Fiona.

"Good job on being quick on your feet, Tony, " Megan said.

"Thanks." I beamed. "So now where do we go?"

"What we could do is take the truck, fallow the path, and drive it to where ever it came from." Lee said. "Jeff and I can even easily disguise as the guards."

"Where would we go?" Megan asked. "Because the rest of us aren't going laying with corpses."

Jeff cleared his throw motioning to one of the guards.

"What is Jeff getting at?" Lee questioned.

"Oh no, he is saying the keys are in his pockets." Megan groaned. "Nice observation Jeff."

Jeff gave her a small smile to the compliment.

"Wait couldn't we pick the lock and hot wire the car. You can hot wire a car right Marc?" I said.

"I never tried it but hot wiring and picking a lock isn't the quickest process and we shouldn't stay here long like sitting ducks." Marc answered.

"We can still fallow the path." Said Lee. "Also we would have to stay a distance so we wouldn't get caught if someone where to pass by."

"Good plan." Megan said.

Without direction we split into two teams. I went to the right with Fiona and Jeff. It was a slight struggle as I tried to duck and dodge the branches while still keeping an eye out to the path and to make sure Fiona, Jeff, and I stuck together.

A little while later we kept walking. My feet were getting sore and I was getting bored. I didn't want to talk because everyone was so quiet and focused. Then I heard a soft rumble that got louder and louder. I spotted another truck coming down the road.

"Hide" Fiona whispered.

I got behind a thick tree. The trucked passed us and I was relieved for a moment until I heard the vehicle come to a screeching stop.

"Stop where you are." One of them shouted.

"Run!" Fiona hoarsely whispered.

I dashed away. It was hard to sprint as I also had to avoided tripping on trees or loose branches. Also I struggled to keep up with Jeff as he was getting further and further away.

"Jeff" Fiona cried out from behind me.

I turned to see Fiona was just as far from me as I was far from Jeff while the guard was just on her tail ready to grab her. I soon felt a swift breeze as I realized it was Jeff passing me. He threw Fiona on his back and ran back. Despite Fiona slowing him down he still was in front. From fast the crunching footsteps I knew he was still chasing us.

"We can't get rid of this guy." I called.

"Tony, I want you to dodge to the left." Fiona instructed.

I obeyed. Jeff whirled around and threw something. I couldn't tell what is was though.

"Duck and cover your nose and mouth." Fiona said.

We all bend to the ground. I covered my nose and mouth with my hands. A large BOOM exploded behind me. I felt gas on my back but it did go into my face. Right when my feet were about to fall asleep I felt a tap and looked up to see Fiona.

I got up. "What did you hit them with?" I asked.

"A WHOOP Sleeping Bomb." Fiona answered. "self explanatory"

"I think I will check on the others." I said and activated my EyeTec. "Lee,Megan, Marc, are you guys alright?"

"We're fine little guy." Lee responded.

"Hey guys their alright." I announced to Fiona and Jeff. "Did you guys lose the guard."

"Yeah, we got away with The Smog Rocket." Marc said.

"That's good. Do you guys know where you are?"

Megan said. "No, we're totally lost, you?"

"Us too."

"Tony look!" Fiona shouted pointing ahead.

I noticed somethings racing at us. It swiftly darted dodging tree from tree. Then I heard high pitched screech.

"Whoa! What is that?!" I jumped

In mere seconds it was around ten feet away. I shot it with the gun but the thing dodged it and my shot instead froze a branch. The thing dived down right in front of us. My grip was shaking as looked at the disgusting creature or "being" Jerry warned us about. The thing was crunched down, all limbs touched the ground yet it was in attack position ready to pounce. The being's facial features were out of proportion. The mouth, teeth, and nose were twice as large as a regular human's while it's forehead was half the size. It's skin was a pale fleshy gray with dark spots ans

Right when it was about to attack Jeff came and slammed it with large branch. It tumbled down unconscious.

"Good hit Jeff." Fiona said.

"It's not over yet." I said noticing a flock of more beings approaching us.

Jeff threw another bomb while I blasted the gun making an ice wall only for it to soon run out of battery.

"We should run now." Fiona said.

All of us quickly dashed away. I stopped running and turned back only to see nothing. "Hey guys I think we are safe for now."

"Good." Fiona panted.

"Hey did you see any of the spies." I heard a far away voice say.

"No but they have to be here somewhere." Another voice spoke.

Jeff pulled down to hide near behind a tree. He took out the last two marble from the container and held it out in front of him.

"Your going to hit them ?" Fiona whispered.

"No, I figured we are going to eventually get captured so this is back up." Jeff whispered back and set the marbles in his mouth.

_So if Jeff is going to use it later than why did he have to put it in his mouth and what happens if it would break. _Then I realized this was the first time I heard Jeff speak and I could tell his voice was deep even from a whisper. I figured Jeff was the strong and silent type.

They picked up on my puzzled expression and Fiona said. "It's not a good time explain now."

"I am going to check out to see if they are still there." I said.

I peeked and saw Marc, Megan, and Lee running running towards us. I got all the way up and speed walk toward them. Fiona and Jeff fallow after.

Lee was the first one catch up to me. "Tony..they're coming after...us..hide." he painted.

Megan and Marc caught up right after panting too but before they could say a word someone shouted. "Stop, all of you are surrounded! Don't move and surrender now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi patient and faithful reader! Sorry for the delay. I had to do rewrites. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be on schedule. **

**Read and review! Feedback ****the breakfast for internet writers.**

* * *

In every direction guards surrounded us. Nervously, we raised our hands in defeat which prompted six of the guards to arrest us. They shoved my hands behind my back and handcuffed my wrists together. With a tight grip they lead us to a pickup truck and forced us into the bed with rotting corpses resulting in more disgusted shudders. We rode along and crowded together avoiding the dead bodies while I held my nose filtering out the horrible stench.

It was not long until we stopped at a gray warehouse and parked around it was a few pickup trucks, vans, and a helicopter on the roof. The warehouse had a garage door and a smaller door to the right and above were rectangular windows bordering around the top

Then someone came out of the smaller door. Their face was coved giving him a vacant expression which arose an eerie feeling. Quickly I noticed that he was disfigured under his long lab coat and black slacks and his clothes clearly custom made to fit his twisted torso, thin uneven arms, and large stomach.

As he came closer and closer, I started to more feel more distressed. With his deformed body, awkward walk, and the plastic white mask that gave a blank stare he felt like a horror movie villain.

Then he stopped a few feet away from us and looked at one of the guards. "Are these the WHOOP agents?" He asked slowly in a monotone voice.

"Yes, doctor." He replied.

"Bring them and fallow me."

"Yes sir,"

They led us into warehouse. Inside was laboratory. When we first walked in there was four examination tables, two on each side of the room. There were few other people in labs coats, either at a computer or hunched over a clipboard. I also noticed mirrors throughout the room. While on the other side there was a cell and I saw faces peaking through the bars.

"Who are you?" Megan demanded as we walked.

He stopped in his tracks answered flatly. "I am Wallace Rsūneràoin but you will address me as Doctor." He turned to face us.

"So what are you going to do us, Doctor?" Marc asked.

He slowly lifted his hands behind his head and started to untie the mask. It fell to the ground revealing his large forehead, big pushed up cheeks, flat nose, and puffy lips.

A gasp escaped all of our mouths as we stared at the crippled face.

He continued. "I am experimenting on a serum to put all my face and body features into proportion. You six and my others captives are going to be my test subjects."

"Like we are going to help you." I snapped.

"Well of course I don't need your consent for you to be useful to me."

I gave him a dirty look.

"What would you do if you succeed in this experiment?" Megan questioned.

"When I succeed and be able to live among society. I will be able to partake in more projects and make more scientific discoveries." Doctor explained and then walked to a door behind him and into another room. Coming back quickly he set a plastic bin and a cardboard box in front of him. "I am aware WHOOP supplies their agents with gadgets. You will hand them over and change into the white shirts in this box."

The guard temporary let me go. Knowing it was ten against six in the room we didn't try to resist. We had no choice so we just threw our gadgets into the bin and thinking the same thing we transformed into our street clothes and started changing. Like in P.E I went quickly starting with shirt then pants and tried to push the thought of modesty and exposure in the back of my head. Before I knew the guard had his strong grasp on me again as were we led into the cell.

Inside was very grim. There was barely any light in contrast to the rest of the LED lit room and it was very dirty. Six others people age ranging from five to around fifteen sat around exhausted and hopeless.

We all sat down against the left wall. Megan sat to the right and Jeff sat to the left of me. The wall and the floor was cold and hard and I was uncomfortable separate from the fact that we were held captives. I looked over to my left to see Lee was trying to talk to people in the corner. They were cleaner and healthier looking than the others so I assumed they were the mission agents.

BAM!

"No talking." A deep voiced snapped.

My ears were ringing and the noise left me stunned for a second. I whirled around to see a guard with a thin metal bar glaring down at us.

After the ringing in my ears left, I tugged on Jeff's sleeve and pointed to my mouth signaling about the sleeping gas marbles. He shook his head no. _Did he accidentally eat them? What's the hold up?_

BAM!

"When I say no talking I also mean no communication period." The guard spat. "If I have to warn you kids again I will make sure you're next."

I instantly tensed up and faced forwards realizing we were under strict watch. As the minutes passed by I heard Doctor shuffle around the room going in and out.

Then Doctor and a few of his assistants walked to our cell. He unlocked the door and the room became stiff as my cellmates went from limb to very rigid and stiff. When they came in they grabbed two young boys by the shoulders. One with dirty blond hair and the other with black hair.

While the boy with the dirty blond hair barely moved and was dragged away like a large lifeless stuffed animal, the boy with the black hair showed restraint as he squirmed in their arms trying to get out. "Nooo! No! No! Noooo!" He desperately cried as he was forced away.

They brought him to the table and hooked them up to the restraints. We watched as the boy still struggled to get loose but gradually lost his energy and it wasn't long until he was panting deeply on the table giving up.

They came back to the cell and grabbed two others and hooked them up to the table. They also struggled as they were pulled out crying and pleading desperately.

Once everyone was fully restrained on the tables and not moving they started the experiment. Doctor and his assistants gathered around the tables rapidly exchanging terms, numbers, and letters.

"The test subject's current statious is A3E12." A lady said.

_Couldn't they talk normally? At least I would know what they were doing. _After a few moments I picked up they were just making measurement.

Then the table moved so instead of them being parallel to the ground the were at angle and facing us. The child's expressions was tense with wide eyes as they stared around looking for help.

They divided equally at one side of the tabe to the other. One of them rolled a tray table with different bottles and syringes. Doctor took it out and carefully but anxiously stabbed the boy on the right arm.

A raging scream filled the room making us jump away. It was horrible watching the boy's eye's squeezed shut as his loud cries shot from his mouth. He struggled under the restraints dying to escape. It was like watching a train crash but it was only the start. He started mutating, changing. His body molded into something non human and he looked more gruesome than Doctor. His skin started to get pale and his cries and screams turned into high pitched screeches. All while Doctor and the others were simply taking notes not caring they ruined a life.

They easily moved on to the other victims. I decided it was best to look away and scooted closer to my siblings further away from them.

When they were on the last person. I heard and noticed more ruckus than before and peered up to see they were struggling with a boy as he seemed to gain great muscle mass.

"You guarding the cell," Doctor called over. "I need you to taser him down so he would be more cooperative."

He obeyed and left us unsupervised. The guard went over to the table and quickly stuck out his taser. In seconds the boy was unconscious or...dead from electrocution.

"Why don't you use tranquilizers." He muttered.

Doctor replied. "Because I need to know how the serum affects their behavior and I didn't bother getting any but since their has been so many problems with the mutation I did order a few boxes. Now back to your post."

Before anyone could move Jeff shot up and ordered, "Get down and cover."

I knew what Jeff was going to do so I scrunched against the wall.

Luckily the others did exactly what they were suppose to do. The bomb exploded and we stayed the a scrunched position for a while until we thought it was safe. SooN we turned around. Everyone except us in the cell were unconscious on the ground.

_I am relieved we are free...sort of. There is just one obstacle. How are we going to get out of here? _


	5. Chapter 5

"So now what do we do? How are we going to get out of here?" I spoke up.

"I have a plan to at least get out of this cell." a voice in the corner said. I turned to see it was one of the missing WHOOP agents. "Doctor may have made us change out of clothes and hand over our gadgets but he never thought hair accessories...or containing things in your mouth." She looked up to Jeff and gave an approving smile and went on, "Anyways I will use this laser hair clip and cut through." The girl got to her feet and started cutting through one of bars. She set it off to the side and climbed through gap. We fallowed to the other side.

"I believe our clothes and gadgets are behind that door." Fiona commented.

A boy, the other missing WHOOP agent, approached the door and attempted to open it jerking the doorknob. "It's locked."

"Easy, I could cut the door's lock." She walked over and shot the laser in the crack of the door and then opened it to reveal another room.

We walked inside to see a large desk and chair with a neatly organized stack of folders, papers, and files, Also a laptop and a metal lamp. The right and left walls each had large shelf. On the right shelf I saw our stuff and on the left shelf I saw a way out.

Lee pulled the bin out that contained our gadgets and distributed our MPComs. "I am going to send a Jerry a message that we are coming."

"Hey guys I think I have a plan of getting out of the building." I said. "We climb the shelf over there to the window cut the glass and rocket boot our way out."

"We might get caught." Fiona said skeptically. "Remember when we arrived there were guards in front of the building."

I peered into the bin for any other way but there wasn't anything we could use. "We have no other choice. So we will just have to rush our way out. Anyways we will be in the sky. They can't attack us from above in a moments notice. "

"Yeah, you have a point." She sighed

We transferred back into our spy suits and started to climb the shelf. Then we heard a door open. I froze. Through the door a man came in rolling in boxes on a cart. "Doctor!" His voice was alert and sharp as he realized the situation.

"The test subject have escaped. I repeat the test subject have escaped. Everyone come to the warehouse immediately." He ordered into his walkie talkie.

Before we could move guards came barging in. I slammed the door and scrambled to find something to keep the door shut. Lucky, I found some Super Sticky Toothpaste and hastily squirted it on the door to keep it shut.

The girl climbed onto the shelf and quickly cut the glass. She pushed the loosened part of the window and shot out. Lee went after. I started climb out and when I the door was slammed down. Panicked, I blasted through the window right behind Marc. I joined the others in the air as we soared through the sky

Soon behind me was a loud rumble. I glanced back to see it was the helicopter. Then there was this whisshhh sound and then I felt a tight boa constricted hurled around my body.

"Guys!" I called out only for the other to be trapped with me.

We were pulled to the ground and snatched by the guards and forced back into the room with an awoken Doctor. It was the first time in our encounter I saw him display any emotion. With his slightly twitching eye and his small scowl I could tell he was angry. I also noticed behind him were two more examination tables.

"Hook them up now." Doctor ordered.

I was panicking as I was forced onto the table. My heart rate picked up along with my breathing. My brain was swarming with uneasy clouded thoughts so much so I didn't notice what was going on around me. My eyes were open but I wasn't looking at anything. Then it turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry got sick, got lazy, then I got busy but here it is. Read and review! (Seriously it only takes a few seconds,)**

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes to bright light. It was silent and I was still and I had no idea where I was at the moment.

Very soon though, my surrounds started to settle in and I realized I was on a firm bed with my head on a pillow. My arms were to my side while my legs were straight and soon my sight cleared to see a white ceiling.

_I am not in heaven._

I pulled my body to sit upright. Across from me was a row of beds with Meagan, Lee, and the two missing WHOOP agents laying unconscious.

A few seconds later all the memories came pouring back. Alert, I padded my body as if there were fire ants crawling all over me. I was relieved to feel nothing bizarre and to see a W shaped door at the end of the room. Then I turned around to see Fiona staring at me.

I stared back and blinked, "Hi, you're awake."

"Yeah," she replied.

_Come on Tony say something that will strike a conversation. _"Hey, do you have any idea how we got back to WHOOP?"

She lifted her head in thought. "Well I was thinking about that and...well even though I passed out I have guess." As she talked her voice sunk into a mumble. "We couldn't have been experimented on because I feel no abnormalities. Doctor did mention something about tranquilizers which might explain why we passed out but not how we were rescued so..." She stopped and abruptly turned to me. She looked at me like she just remembered I was sitting there. Then Fiona quickly said, "My guess is that Jeff saved one of the WHOOP Sleeping Bomb and spit it out at last second and Jerry came down to rescue us when he suspected something."

"Uh, interesting." Was all I could think up to say.

We sat in silence.

"What do we do now?" I finally asked.

"I don't know but I think we have to stay here for now."

"But we need to go home."

"Jerry can't make us wait too long, we have to get back to our lives eventually."

A lightbulb went off in my head. "I guess this is not the best place to ask but do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked quickly. "I am not sure when I would see you again."

"Um uh sure," She replied looking down with an undeniable smile crawling up her face. "What would you want to do?"

"Whatever you want." I shrugged. "We both like soccer and skateboarding or you know a movie would be cool too."

"Seriously, I have no idea what to do." She said while playing with her pretty red hair.

"I guess when I call you, we will just to do what we want to do."

"Okay, um c-can I have you n-number?"

"Is it okay if you give me your number?"

"Why?"

Of course she was going to ask me why but I couldn't tell her it was because girls never called me back.

Before I could say anything she chimed in. "Why don't we both give to each otherour phones numbers that way I can call you or you call me."

_Oh god did she know exactly what I was thinking. Calm down, Tony, you're being paranoid._

I took out my phone and we exchanged our numbers with only the sound of the clicks of our phone.

"Thanks" I said.

"Yeah, uh your welcome"

She turned away and I was itching to say something but my thoughts were interrupted. Suddenly a siren screamed murdering the silence. WHHEEEEOOO! WHHEEEEOOO!

I grabbed my pillow and pressed each end against my ears hoping to muffle the sound. It really didn't help.

"What is going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"What?"

"What is going on?"

Then one by one the others sprung up awake in their beds like a Jack in the Box. After everyone was up the siren stopped.

We all groaned and I threw the pillow on the floor. My ears felt like they were bleeding from the harsh sound.

The door opened and Jerry strolled in.

"What happened Jerry? What is going on?" I asked.

"Doctor and all his accomplices are in our custody. I apologize I did not wake you earlier. I had my hands full with the...children."

"Are they going to be okay?" Lee said.

A bleak expression flashed on his face for a second only for it soon switch back to his usual composed features. "We are going to find a cure for them. Anyways I believe it is relevant for you to know Doctor use to work here because of WHOOP's acceptance but he got himself in trouble when he assaulted his colleagues and his unethical experimenting."

"How did you find us Jer?' I said.

"When we realized you weren't coming, A search party of a dozens of agents and I came down to discover you on examination tables unconscious. Alright it time now for all of you to go homes. You have your lives to get back to."

In a blink of an eye we sucked out of the beds and got thrown back on our living room coach. I laid there with the others and gathered my thoughts.

"Hey kids, there you are. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. I am making hamburger." Dad said cheerfully.

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

I was at my desk doing homework- okay, procrastinating as I tapped my pencil on my untouched worksheet. The silence of my room was driving me crazy and so was the lack of activity on my phone. I stared at it the hoping it will increase the chances of it actually doing something.

Then I heard footsteps from outside my door banging up the stairs. _Oh crap it's mom! _I hurringly scribbled numbers and a few letters on my page. The footsteps got closer as my hand rushed faster. My door opened and I was relieved to find Lee at leaning on the doorframe instead of mom or dad. _  
_

"Hey Lee, what brings you here?" I said too perky.

"Mom went to the store and told me to check up on you to see if your really do any work."

"Yeah, of coarse I am." I said hoping that would be enough to lose him.

Instead of shrugging it off his eyes narrowed and he came over to my desk. I didn't do anything in hopes my scribbling numbers wold pass.

He glanced over my shoulder and sighed. "Tony, I am not Marc and I am not a straight A student but I am older and two grade levels higher than you so I have two more years of experience of trying to get by and from the looks of things you have no idea what you are doing."

I looked at him and gave him the innocent what-ever-do-you-mean look.

He sighed again and spoke, "First of all you're doing fractions not algebra so there shouldn't be any random letters and second of all I see your phone so I know what is distracting you." He grabbed my phone and wedged it between my fingers. "Be a man or at least something close to it and call her already. It's been three days so your not gonna look desperate." Then witout another word he left.

_He is right. _

I found her in my contacts and held it up to my ear. I let my phone ring anticipating on a voicemail or her nice voice greeting me.


End file.
